


Dark Love

by Dark Autumn Rose (Autumn__Rose)



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Bad Flirting, Dark Steve, F/M, Loving Steve, Murder, Possessive Steve, Protective Steve, Rough Sex, Sex, Vaginal Sex, but then steve is a bad guy too, grey steve, mob boss steve, mob boss's wife female reader, steve kills a bad guy, unwanted flirting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 03:08:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24586627
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Autumn__Rose/pseuds/Dark%20Autumn%20Rose
Summary: You have been steve's for a long time now, to bad this fool before you didn't get that memo.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Reader
Comments: 1
Kudos: 151





	Dark Love

**Author's Note:**

  * For [KleoHoney](https://archiveofourown.org/users/KleoHoney/gifts).



“Hey girlie, you look to pretty to be all alone in here.”

You slowly lift your eyes to the stranger before you and lift a eyebrow at him, “Are you talking to me?”

“Of course I am, pretty lady, you stand out more then anyone in here.” He leers at you and you just rolls your eyes and take a sip of your drink, “There might be a reason for that you know.” You reply with.

He either doesn’t hear you or chooses to ignore you and that’s mistake number 1, “I saw you making eyes at me.”

You scoff, twirling the little umbrella around in your drink, “Honey why would I make eyes at you?”

“Because doll face, you want me.” You raise both your eyebrows at him in surprise.

You drink more from your drink, “Only thing I want is for you to leave me alone.”

“Now darlin, don’t be like that.” He saddles closer to you at the bar and lays his hand on your arm, you frown and move your arm away, “You need to leave.”

His grip is tighter when he grabs your wrist this time, it’s enough to make you cry out softly as he he yanks you fully to him, “Listen bitch, no one tells me no.”

You glare at him, “You’re a fucking dead man is what you are.”

Your wrist smarts something bad as he leans in to force a kiss on you after laughing at your comment and you slap him hard instead, “Get off me, stop touching me.” You hiss at him and his eyes blaze.

He’s being yanked away from you in the next minute as the room has fallen silent, you cradle your wrist to your chest, the sparkly dress you had put yourself in earlier in the night, all but forgotten in the face of who’s entered the room.

He leans on his marble cane, his slight limp still a issue for him, but he looks no less threatening like this, then when he doesn’t need his cane. The gun shot to his leg from last week was healing nicely.

The suit he picked tonight, all black save for the red tie was, stunning.

With his free hand, your husband beckons you forward and you go like on a string. Once upon a time, you had been terrified of him, but not anymore. Now he was your protector, as far as you knew, you were the only thing he was even remotely soft with.

He takes in your wrist and gently touches it, “He do this?”

You look up into his blue eyes that always make you think of forget me nots and nod your head, “He did, he wouldn’t leave me alone, even after I said no.”

You watch him swallow thickly, you watch him stand up straighter, his golden hair slicked back, his beard trimmed to perfection, his mouth set in a firm line, his jaw clenching.....he was breath taking like this you think, always was, always would be.

He cups your face in one of those big powerful hands, “I’ll send the doctor to look at your wrist my love, go to our room.” He commands softly.

You nod, “Yes husband.” You say softly, learning long ago, obeying him was always the best choice.

You lean up to place a kiss on his cheek, one he welcomes, before you head out and up to your shared bedroom as Steve stays behind to take care of the fool who dared talk to you...and lay a hand on you.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Steve knows you are out of sight and away from all this, he orders the party to be over. Once everyone has cleared out, Steve takes in the moron who signed his death warrant when he touched you, talked to you.

He has his right hand men hold him as he struggles and curses once he knows he’s done for, but it matters not, Sam and Bucky were his best men, that fool wouldn’t be getting away anytime soon.

“Do you know who that was you thought to speak to? Touch? HURT?” Steve ask standing calmly, his cane now in front of him, both hands resting on it.

“I didn’t know she was your wife, I swear.”

Steve scoffs, “It matters not, you still talked to her, put your hands on her, _hurt_ her and for that, you’ll pay with your life.”

Steve snaps his fingers and Peter comes to fetch his cane for him, and then Steve’s rolling up his sleeves and cracking his neck, “I’m going to enjoy this.”

The guy struggles, but in the end it still doesn’t do him any good, when Steve moves behind him and wraps a arm around his neck to strangle him, he takes great joy in the feeling of the stupid fool trying to fight him.

When Steve finally snaps his neck, he watches the guys limp body fall to the floor with a look of boredom, as the anger slowly seeps from his body now that it’s over and done with.

“Clean up this mess.” He waves a hand at the dead guy now on his floor and Bucky and Sam both get to it.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Your wrist it turns out isn’t hurt to much, just bruised. You’re thankful for that as you sit on the end of the huge bed and wait for Steve to come to you. It doesn’t take much time and then there he is, closing the door behind him and leaning the cane on the wall beside the door, he kicks off his shoes and comes over to you, kneeling in front of you on his knees, he takes in your wrist, before very gently taking it and kissing the soft skin with feather like kisses, “He wont hurt you again.” He says into your skin, and you know, you knew when you left that room what would happen, you long ago learned to accept that too.

“Thank you husband, thank you for always protecting me.” You whisper back, your free hand running through his hair, messing it up a bit.

“It’s never a burden to take care of you my love.” He whispers before he kisses you softly at first, before deepening the kiss.

You give yourself to him, making him growl softly, “Such a perfect wife.” He whispers roughly by your ear before licking over the shell of it.

You whine in need and he knows just what you need, it isn’t long before he has your dress ripped off and his cock buried deep inside your pussy as he fucks you deep and fast, his kisses to your wrist still gentle though.

“I love you.” He says roughly before consuming your lips with his own.

“I love you too.” You reply before crying out as your orgasm blind sides you.


End file.
